Always There
by Oni To Neko
Summary: Haru tells Tsuna she's always there for him, even when it hurts her. CH. 3 gets up to PG-13. CHAPTER 4 SMUT!
1. Always There

Always There

A 2786 (TsuHaru) Fanfic

"_Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san! Listen!" Haru chirped, her arms hooked around Tsuna's neck from the back._

"_H-Haru!" Tsuna yipped, then shoved her off and away, "Not right now Haru!" He scolded her._

_Haru took a step back from her self-proclaimed "future husband" and frowned, "Sorry Tsuna-san…" she apologized in dismay._

"_Sorry, Haru, but it's not the time for any of that. I'm busy." Tsuna told her and turned away._

"_Busy with what?" Haru chirped, bouncing back to his shoulder. "If it's homework, Haru can help." She said with a smile._

"_I'm gonna tell Kyoko-chan how I feel today." Tsuna bluntly stated._

_Haru's smile faded and she backed up from the vongola boss's shoulder. "O-Oh… I see." She looked to her feet, trying to hide her frown. She always knew thisday had come. Haru was a spunky, perky girl, but she wasn't completely oblivious. "Th-That's good. Tsuna-san shouldn't keep those feelings bottled up forever… I'm sure Kyoko-chan will appreciate it too…" she mumbled, trying to seem supportive._

"_Yeah…" Tsuna half-heartedly agreed, still looking away from the dark haired girl._

"_Tsu-Tsuna-san!" Haru spoke up, and appeared at his shoulder once more, "Just remember. That Haru is always here for you, no matter what. Kay?" She put onher best smile for him. "Good luck."_

"_Yeah…" Tsuna repearted himself._

_So where is she now?_ Tsuna thought to himself, laying on his bed in his green pajamas. The room was dark with night, and the only light that shone in was from a streetlight. Not even the moon could shine through the clouds.

Tsuna sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to not think about the past day, and maybe catch some shut eye.

A tiny young voice came from the other side of the room. "It's not so bad, Tsuna. A weak girl like Kyoko was never really mafia material anyway."

"Shut up, Reborn." Tsuna growled, and rolled onto his side to avoid looking in the baby's direction.

Reborn smirked, and rolled over in his hammock, before a snot bubble began to rise and fall from his nose once again.

_Not everything has to be about the stupid mafia._ Tsuna thought angrily. Something he'd like to say to Reborn, but wasn't interested in the consequences of his words.

Tsuna sighed again. He listened to the silence of his room, and tried to get some sleep, when his ears heard some rustling in the tree outside of his window. Tsuna froze. A burglar?

The wimpy mafia boss stepped silently off his bed, and inched towards his window. He peaked out of it, to see a pair of hand clinging to the balcony railing, pulling a person up with them.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tsuna screamed as silently as he could. The last burglar that arrived in his room died right in front of him, and then sat right back up after a day of insanity, but this was a _real_ burglar this time! What to do?!

Tsuna quenched his eyes shut as he tried to think of something to do. Begging for Reborn's help probably wouldn't be a good idea. He might kill the burglar for real this time if the baby hit him with a dying will bullet.

Just when Tsuna thought he was at wits ends thinking, he heard a familiar sound. "Ha-hi!!" followed by a collection of crashes, bumps and bangs.

_Ha-hi?_ Tsuna repeated in his head, _Haru?_ Tsuna turned, and sling the window open, to find Haru laying face first on the balcony. Her arms sprawled out in front of her and feet up in the air, one hooked over the balcony railing, one waving free above her. And in nothing more this a frilly pink night gown, which, because of her pose, was sliding down to reveal her panties.

Tsuna tried not to notice her underwear, _Blue with white polka dots is very Haru though… _He thought to himself, _wait! This is no time for that!_

"Ha-Haru!" Tsuna hollered softly, as he lifted a leg over his window and climbed out onto his balcony, "What are you doing here?!"

"Ha-hi! Tsuna-san!" Haru chirped out in alert, and started pulling herself into a kneeling position while she fixed her night gown, "Well, Haru said Haru would be here for Tsuna-san, so here I am." She said, standing up, and dusting off her knees. She sent him an optimistic smile.

"Oh…" Tsuna mumbled, "Then, I guess you already know how this afternoon ended…"

"Yeah…" Haru said, trying to keep her smile. "Kyoko-chan called me and told me all about it."

At the sound of her name, Tsuna was sent back a few hours to that past afternoon.

_Kyoko had run ahead towards the ice cream stand in the park. She was giggling and smiling like always. Tsuna smiled at the smile he treasured, and decided, that it was an opportune moment. _

"_Ky-Kyoko-chan! Hold on!" He called after her, trying not to seem too desperate._

_Kyoko looked back in surprise, and turned around, waiting for Tsuna to catch up. "What is it, Tsuna-kun?" She asked._

"_Th-there's something I need to tell you." Tsuna stuttered out._

_Kyoko smiled and inched closer, trying to see Tsuna's face, which he had turned down to his feet to hide his nervousness. "Go ahead Tsuna-kun, you can tell me anything." She said happily._

"_Kyoko-chan. F-For a long time. I've been hiding something from you, a-and, I can't keep it away from you any longer." He stuttered more._

"_Hiding something?" she questioned obliviously, "what is it Tsuna-kun?"_

"_I-I-I like you Kyoko-chan! I really like you! I always have! Ever since I met you!" He hollered out his confession as clearly as possible._

"_O-Oh!" Kyoko squeaked out, she hadn't seen it coming. Kyoko looked to her feet, as Tsuna already was, and they both stood in silence, waiting for each other to speak up._

_Kyoko was the first to break the silence. "I..." she mumbled, then spoke a little louder, "I'm sorry Tsuna-kun."_

_Tsuna's heart sank as she continued to speak._

"_I really like you as all, Tsuna-kun, b-but I want to be your friend forever! Or… atleast as long as possible. And, I'm afraid that, if we ever had a relationship… it could jeopardize our friendship… so, I think it's better we just stay friends…'kay?"_

She had a round about way of saying it, but Kyoko wasn't interested in Tsuna.

"Hikchuu!" A sneeze broke Tsuna from his train of thought. He jumped in surprise a bit and looked at Haru, wiping her nose on her sleeve. He then realized they were still standing out in the cold.

"Oh, uh, you should come in, so you don't catch a cold." Tsuna suggested, and lead the way back in through his window. Haru followed, and closed the window behind to her to keep out the cold. She sat down on his bad and gave a yawn.

"Haru is tired…" she said sleepily.

Tsuna rummaged through his room, "You shouldn't have some over here so late if you were tired." He scolded her without looking back to her. He left his light of to not rouse the suspicion of the other house mates.

Tsuna rummaged through his drawers looking for a pair of socks, shoes, and a jacket that would fit Haru so she wouldn't catch a cold on her way home. When he had gathered everything that seemed like it might fit, he turned around to speak to her. "Here, you can borrow—"

He stopped hid sentence when he turned around to find Haru fast asleep on his bed. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"H-Haru!" He whispered, shaking the girl lightly, but she was out cold. _She really shouldn't have come out here if she was that tired…_ he thought with a grimace. Tsuna looked around his floor. Though it was dark, his eyes had long since adapted, and he could make out an array of stray bullets, bombs and trip wires that Reborn had left out for the night. It was a shock that they had both managed to avoid them.

_I guess I can't sleep on the floor…_ he thought, then looked to his bed. _Not much of a choice…_ Tsuna tiptoed around the traps on his floor and inched over to his bed. He hoisted Haru's feet up onto the mattress and pulled his blanket up over her. After ward, he carefully stepped over her and crawled over to the empty space on the bed, closer to the wall. He pulled the blanket over him to, and turned away from Haru, hoping he could put her out of his mind and not think about a girl being in his bed.

Tsuna sighed, all seemed well again.

Tsuna suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him and Haru's hands fold over his chest. "H-Haru!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Let's get some cake Tsuna-san…" Haru mumbled out.

_C-Cake?_ Tsuna sighed, she was dreaming. What perfect timing.

"Haru loves Tsuna-san…" Haru mumbled out, her hands tightened over his chest.

Those words hit Tsuna like a ton of bricks. Haru really did love him, but he'd always taken her for granted. She'd known that Tsuna was in love with Kyoko, but she never stopped supporting him, always putting his happiness before hers. Even now, she had ventured out in the cold and the dark to see him, even though she was so tired.

Tsuna put a hand over Haru's, and closed his eyes to sleep.

The sound of a hand beating against his bedroom door roused Tsuna from his sleep. "Tsu-kun! Wake up! You'll be late!" Nana's voice echoed from outside the door. At least his mother had the decency of knocking.

Tsuna's tired eyes explored the room. Reborn's hammock was empty; he had already awoken and was probably eating his and Tsuna's share of breakfast already. The tired mafia boss sat up on his bed and steadied himself, when his hand fell upon something soft and squishy.

"Haa?" Tsuna looked down to find his hand upon Haru's breast. "Hiiiiiiii!" he screamed out in surprise. He'd forgotten all about her,

"Uuun… not so early Tsuna-san…" Haru mumbled. Tsuna leapt back blushing and squeaked, "what are you talking about?!"

Haru rolled over towards him, and Tsuna realized she was still sleeping. _Wait a minute… what is she _dreaming_ about?!_ His face glowed red as his head filled with the ideas.

It was no time for perverted ideas, Tsuna needed to get haru out of the hosue before anyone noticed her. "Haru, Haru wake up." Tsuna urged, shaking the dark haired girl.

Haru stirred and opened her eyes. "Tsuna-san…" Haru looked around and realized where she was. Her face began to glow red. "Haru is in Tsuna-san's room… alone! Ha-hi! Was last night not a dream?" Her face burned with embarrassment.

"No. No I'm sure whaytever you think you remember was pure fantasy." Tsuna said, waving his hand to throw off her thoughts. _She really was dreaming something dirty…_ He added in his head.

"Haru, you've gotta get out of here before someone come in my room. It won't look too good if they find you here." He told her.

"Ha-hi! Tsuna-san is right!" Haru looked over to the window, then back to him with a frown.

"What? Is there a problem?" Tsuna asked, oblivious to her train of thought.

"If someone sees Haru crawling out of Tsuna-san's room in the morning it could look worse… expecially in Haru's night gown." She explained.

Tsuna hadn't thought of that. She was right. It wouldn't look good for either of them if someone saw her. Haru sat back down next to him, and Tsuna began to think of a plan. A light bulb flicked on in his head. "Okay, Haru, listen carefully."

"Yes sir!"

Only fifteen minutes later, Haru was standing alone in Tsuna's room, he was downstairs, trying to rush his way out the door without Reborn. Haru's night gown was folded up and hidden under Tsuna's bed, he would return it to her later. Haru was now wearing clothes lent to her from Tsuna. A white T-shirt with orange sleeves, and the numbers "27" printed in blue in the middle of it. Along with the shirt, a pair of khaki pants. The clothes wasn't at all over sized, in fact, they fit perfectly. Haru had never seemed so happy.

The sound of the front door slamming shut caught Haru's attention, along with some jumbled yelling from the vongola boss.

Haru peaked out the window, making sure she wouldn't be seen, and watched Tsuna run to his front gate. He stepped out and looked both ways, until he was satisfied that there was no one there to see them, then ran over to the house and looked up to the window, waving his hands to signal it was safe for Haru to climb down.

Haru smiled, and opened the window. She closed it behind her and then climbed onto the balcony railing. The daring girl reached a hand out and clinged onto the tree outside Tsuna's window. She balanced herself and crawled on all fours towards the trunk of the tree, trying not to look down. But her eyes slipped and she saw the ground below. "Ha-hi! This was a lot easier when it was to dark for Haru to see the ground!" she squeaked. Just then, she felt her hand slip on the branch, and she began hurdling towards the ground.

"Hiiiiiii!" Tsuna cried out and ran under the girl, bracing himself for impact. Tsuna flinched as he caught Haru before she hit the ground. He wobbled about, but managed to steady himself, and stay standing.

Haru opened her quenched eyes and found herself safe in Tsuna's arms. "Ha-hi! Tsuna-san save Haru's life!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, "Haru loves Tsuna-san!"

"Haha, I know, I knao already. Now quiet down before someone hears you." He told her. Though he had quickly came to her rescue, Tsuna doubted the fall would have _killed_ her. Lambo had fallen from the same tree multiple times after being bombarded by hits from Reborn, and the kid had never been seriously injured. Haru probably would have just sprained and ankle, if even that.

Tsuna helped Haru tpo her feet, and they both walked to his main gate. Tsuna peered out again, making sure no one was coming, then lead her out onto the sidewalk.

"Haru's so happy!" She chirped, spinning around in circles. Tsuna laughed a bit, though still un easy that someone might see them.

"Haru." Tsuna said, catching her attension. Haru stopped mid spin and turned to him. "Yes boss?" she asked with a giggle.

"Haru… Thanks for coming over last night…" He said a little embarrassed, "I'm really thankful… to have you around."

Haru blushed, and looked her feet, trying to hide her embarrassed face. She giggled, and kicked her feet around the ground. "Well, that's what Haru's here for. To make Tsuna-san happy." She said.

"Yeah. You really are always here for me." Tsuna said, then put a hand on her shoulder, causing Haru to look up at him. Tsuna rummaged up all his courage, and gave Haru a peck on the cheek. Haru's face turned red and she threw her arms around him once again. "Tsuna-san! I love yoooou!" she cried out, "I love love love LOVE you!!"

Tsuna laughed and gently peeled her off of him. Haru was beaming with happiness. "You better run before someone sees you now." He told her.

"Yes Boss!" she said with a salute, then spun around with a wave goodbye, before dashing off into the distance.

Tsuna sighed, but with a bit of happiness. He didn't love Haru as much as she loved him, not yet at least, but he believed he could some day. Tsuna then felt a dark present looming over his shoulder.

"Juudaime…"

"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna spun around in surprise. "Go-Gokudera-kun?!"

"Juudaim! What was that? Why was this _girl_ wearing your clothes?! Why was she at your house so early?!" He howled in remorse.

"C-calm down Gokudera-kun. It's not what your thinking! Whatever it is your thinking, that's not it!" Tsuna scrambled for an excuse, and could only sigh as Gokudera filled him with more question, filling his own silver haired head with more dirty thoughts.

"What a night…" Tsuna sighed.

"Whaaat?!" Gokudera howled.

"No! Wait! That's not what I meant!!!"

-End-

Extra: When Haru returned Tsuna's clothes, she had stiched the numbers "86" next to "27". Tsuna was too embarrassed to ever wear the shirt again.


	2. I love you, don't tell

Always there, chapter 2: I love you, don't tell.

Three months had passed since the night Haru had professed her love to Tsuna, two months since Tsuna realized he might have felt the same way, one month since he told her so, and now, the two were on the roof of namimori middle tying to get some privacy.

They sat with their backs leaning on the block of concrete that held the stairway's doorframe; close enough to each other that their hips squished together. Haru's head lay on Tsuna's shoulder and his head on top of hers, their hands folded over each other's in the crease between their hips. They both took in a blissful moment of dozing, but not quite sleep.

It was only a week ago that Tsuna had sternly instructed Haru not to skip class to visit him, but a stern voice from Tsuna was something not even he himself could take seriously, and he now found himself skipping fifth period on the roof with his girlfriend.

No one else would know though. Tsuna had requested Haru not to tell anyone about them being together. He worried that getting her mixed up with the rest of his mafia family would cause problems for the both of them. Haru had reluctantly agreed, saying "Only because Tsuna-san asked…" with a pout. Tsuna had sighed and promised he would make up for it being a secret.

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked over to Haru, dozed off on his shoulder. He gave her a light smile, and took in the silence around him. However, their silence was violently interrupted by the sound of footsteps rambling up the stairs and an ever-so familiar voice crying out "Juudaime!"

Tsuna and Haru both jolted up at the sound of the scream, bumping heads in the process.

"Itei…" Tsuna mumbled quietly, rubbing his head, and looked over to Haru, sitting on her knees, also rubbing a bruised head. "Gomen…" Tsuna mumbled, the looked back to the door. The knob began to rattle as Gokudera frantically tried to open it from the other side.

"You better hide." Tsuna told Haru.

Haru nodded, and leapt to her feet, before scurrying behind the door's cement walling, just as Gokudera blasted out onto the roof, followed by a much more composed Yamamoto.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera howled when he finally set his sights upon Tsuna, "Where were you during class?"

"I didn't know you hated math that much." Yamamoto laughed contently, obviously not as worried as his silver haired comrade.

"Ah… I… I just fell asleep up here after I ate lunch is all." Tsuna said, making up a believable excuse.

Gokudera sighed in relief and Tsuna wondered what Gokudera had thought had happened to him throughout the entire period.

"Ah, that was the bell." Yamamoto said, looking back into the doorway, "we better get going to 6th."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, and looked back once before following the other two down the stairs. While Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto about some irrelevant subject, Tsuna dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He flipped it open and quickly texted Haru.

"_Wait until U can't hear us anymore, and then head home. Ttyl._"

They had both decided that texting was the most secretive way for them to communicate when Yamamoto and Gokudera was around, though he tried to hide hid phone from Gokudera completely. Tsuna worried that once Gokudera had his cellphone number, the self-proclaimed right hand man would text him every minute of every day.

It wasn't until after the last class of the day that Tsuna checked his texts again, to find Haru's answer to his text.

"_OK! ILU! Baibai! 3_"

It brought a smile to his face.

"Oi! Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out, running up to the tenth vongola boss and throwing an arm around his neck. "Let's all go back and study at your place."

Gokudera strutted up next to them and glared at Yamamoto, but got nothing more then an oblivious smile in return.

"Huh? Now? But I…" Tsuna said, then added in thought. _I was gonna spend the afternoon with Haru…_

"Hnn? Do you have other plans?" The two junior high boys both looked at him curiously. Gokudera held a cigarette in front of his lips, as if he didn't plan on smoking until he had gotten an answer from his boss.

"N-no. You guys can come over…" He said reluctantly. He just couldn't muster up the courage to tell the truth.

Gokudera bit into his cig and lit it, content with Tsuna's decision. Yamamoto smiled again, and then folded his arms behind his head as they all headed to the Sawada residence.

"Mom? I'm home!" Tsuna called, as he kicked off his shoes on the way into the house. "Gokudera and Yamamoto came over to study with me." He looked over to his classmates, "You guys can head up to my room, I'll be there soon." They both nodded and headed up.

"Oh, that's great." Nana said from the kitchen, "I already started snacks for your other friend, I'll bring them up in a few."

"Other friend? What other—"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tsuna's words were cut off by an angry howl from Gokudera. He quickly stumbled up the stairs to his room to find Gokudera standing at the doorway, and Haru standing in front of his, taking his anger full force.

"Haru can be anywhere Tsuna-san is!" Haru yelled back at the angry mafia man "Tsuna-san is my—" her eyes twitched over to Tsuna who was shaking his head crazily, trying to tell her to watch her words. Haru's cheeks puffed up as she held in the words she wanted to say, "He's MINE!" She howled and barged past Gokudera, running over to Tsuna and clinging onto his arm.

"H-Haru." Tsuna mumbled. Haru ignored him and immaturely stuck her tongue out at Gokudera. Only angering the hot-headed boy further.

"C-calm down." Tsuna stuttered, trying to be a peacemaker. "I… uh… invited Haru over to help us study."

"Hahi?" Haru questioned Tsuna's excuse, then caught on, "I mean, yeah! Haru's pretty smart you know!"

Gokudera grimaced, then walked into Tsuna's room without another argument. Yamamoto was already sitting comfortably on the floor with his papers splayed out the table in front of him. He had apparently not been fazed by the incident at all.

"Haru?" Tsuna said softly. Haru looked to him, then down to where he was looking, at her arms, wrapped around his.

"Hahi! Sorry!" She squeaked and leapt back, and then smiled innocently and ran back into Tsuna's room where she had been waiting for him.

Tsuna sat down at the front of the table in his room and dug through his bag looking for his notes. There was a person for each side of the table. Haru was at Tsuna's left, Yamamoto at his right, and Gokudera sat across from him, grimacing at Haru, who completely ignored him.

Tsuna began to dig through his bag frantically, then sighed and gave up.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san? Did you loose your notes?" Haru asked worriedly.

Tsuna sighed again, "I think I left them in my desk…"

Yamamoto laughed a bit. "That's expected of you Tsuna. Here, you can read mine." He said, and scooted a few papers over to Tsuna.

"Thanks Yamamo—" Tsuna looked down at the scribbles of gibberish that Yamamoto had claimed were notes. _I can't read any of this…!_ He thought, and stared at the papers in shock.

"Hn? Something wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eh… no, it's just that… Can you really re—" Tsuna's words were cut off once again by the sound of a tiny squeal and the sound of smashing glass on the kitchen floor.

"Mom?!" Tsuna leapt up in response.

"Oooo… I made a mess…" Nana said just loud enough for Tsuna to tell she was just clumbsy, not hurt. He sighed in relief.

"I made a mess in the kitchen," Nana called up the stairs, "could you boys come help me clean it up?"

"Coming…" Tsuna said unenthusiastically.

"I got it Tsuna, you can stay here." Yamamoto said with a smile, always happy to help.

"Oh no, you'll only make a bigger mess, baseball idiot." Gokudera said and followed Yamamoto out the door.

"But…" _You're guests…_ Tsuna finished his words in thought, and sighed again.

Tsuna then looked over to Haru, wondering if she was thinking the same thing as him. Though it probably wouldn't be for long, they were alone.

The two looked at each other uneasily, then out the door, where they could hear Gokudera yelling about something and Nana and Yamamoto laughing. They looked back to each other, and then quietly scooted over to each other slowly, until Haru scooted over enough to slip onto Tsuna's lap and shove her head under his chin.

The two of them smiled contently and wiggled around a bit, trying to make sure the other was confortable. Once they were both content, Tsuna slid his head down onto Haru's shoulder and she rested her head on his.

Tsuna moved his head a bit, causing Haru to tilt her head up, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Causing her to giggle like a child. Tsuna laughed a bit himself at the sound of her giggle, and wrapped his arms around her. Then their happiness was suddenly cut short.

"Abwha~! Haru and Tsuna are doing lovey-dovey stuff!" a high-pitched, childish voice called out. The two absent minded teenagers looked to the wide open door to see Lambo standing there, waving his cow-print butt in the air to wave his tail. "Lambo-san's gonna tell!" And with that, the five-year-old cow-child bounced away.

"Hahi! Lambo-chan! Come back!" Haru squealed a leapt up, smacking Tsuna in the chin with her hard head on the way. "Gomen ne, Tsuna-san!" she squealed as she rushed out the door after Lambo.

"Itei…" Tsuna whimpered, then forced himself to his feet.

Lambo easily reached the bottom of the stairs first, being small and quick, and ran into the kitchen with Haru's persuing him. "Lambo-san saw something! Something good! Something baaaaad! Lambo-san knows!" The five-year-old squealed out to everyone in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, stupid cow?" Gokudera growled at Lambo, though Yamamoto only laughed at the child's mixed up sentence.

"Lambo-chan!" Haru called, as she slid into the kitchen.

"Don't!" Tsuna yelped as he ran up behind her.

"Lambo-san saw…." Tsuna and Haru both braced themselves for Lambo's next words and what came after. "…Lambo-san forgot…"

"Heeeeh?" Tsuna and Haru had both forgotten that Lambo's memory and attention span were very short. They both sighed in relief.

"What was that sigh about, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with an oblivious smile.

"What were you two doing up there while we were cleaning up after your mother?" Gokudera asked, looking at the two suspiciously.

"Talking!" "Video games" Haru and Tsuna blurted out different excuses, then looked at each other, and quickly switched. "Video games!" "Talking!" They looked at each other again and Tsuna began to sweat.

"We were… talking about video games. Isn't that right Tsuna-san?" Haru asked with a quivering smile.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna nodded.

Gokudera stared at both of them suspiciously, and then threw it off with a shrug. The two sighed again, but very quietly this time.

The rest of the night continued without another dilemma, and Tsuna's guests all hurried out before it got dark. Once he had finished waving good bye out the door, Tsuna walked back to his room and collapsed on his bed. What a day.

"I really wanted to spend the day with Haru _without_ those two…" he mumbled to himself.

"Tsuna." An odd, but familiar voice said from the other side of the room, "I told you she would be a better candidate for a mafia wife."

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna yelped and jolted up. He never could keep a secret from Reborn, even if he tried. "Haru's not my wife. She's just my girlfriend, and she doesn't need to get wrapped up in all this mafia business."

"Hnph. You'll have to change you mind about some part of that eventually." Reborn said, then pulled on his pink sleeping cap and layed his head down in his hammock. A bubble of sleepy snot began to rise from his nose right afterwards.

"Hmph." Tsuna grunted, and looked away from Reborn. He didn't know if Reborn was right about that or not, but he was just going to ignore him for the time being. Tsuna stood up and pulled his shirt off over his head, before searching his floor for his pajama shirt.

Once dressed, Tsuna flicked his light out, and lied on his bed in the darkness. He closed his eyes to sleep, when he heard a rattling from the other side of the room. Tsuna leapt up, and looked around, then, squinted his eyes at his closet as it's door creaked open.

"Tsuna-san…?" Haru peaked out of the door.

"H-Haru?" Tsuna whispered. How long had she been in there? Was she spying on his while he was changing? His blushed at the very thought. "I thought you left with the others."

"Haru did, but, Haru snuck back inside through the window like last time." She said, as if it were completely normal.

"Last time…? You mean…?" Tsuna had a short flashback from three months ago.

"Yeah!" Haru walked over to Tsuna's bed and sat down next to him, so close their hips touched. "Haru wants to stay the night with Tsuna again!"

Tsuna blushed as stampedes of dirty thoughts ran through his head. Haru, was not thinking the same thing as him of coarse, she was contest just sitting next to Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. "Alright, if you wanna stay you better get confortable."

Tsuna and Haru lay in bed together, Tsuna's back to the wall, instead of his face this time. He faced Haru this time, with their arms wrapped around each other and their noses almost touching. Haru was smiling so happily, Tsuna couldn't help but smile, no matter how embarrassing the scene was for him.

Haru poked her nose against Tsuna's with a giggle. Tsuna blushed, and swallowed a chunck of courage, before very quickly and softly pecking his lips against Haru's.

Haru pulled her head back in surprise, her eyes wide as she looked back at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at her uncomfortably, wondering if that had been a bad idea, but his worries were washed away when Haru pulled him closer and buried her face in his chest. "Tsuna-san! I love you! Haru love love LOVES you, Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna laughed a bit, though more in relief that he hadn't made a bad choice then to her reaction. "I know Haru. You tell me everyday."

"…what about Tsuna-san?" Haru mumbled. Tsuna could feel her clench into the back of his shirt. "Haru always tells Tsuna-san, but Tsuna-san never says anything back…"

Tsuna was struck by her words. He had never been good at expressing his feelings in word. In fact, no one was as good at is as Haru. Tsuna rubbed his hand down his girlfriend's back, thinking hard about what he would say next.

"H-Haru…" He started. Haru looked up from her hiding place in Tsuna's chest. A single tear had formed in her eye.

"H-Hey! Don't cry." Tsuna whispered, and kissed her cheek, then touched foreheads with her, looking her in the eyes. "I love you too."

Haru clung onto him, though it wasn't possible to gat much closer, she was already attached to him close enough to feel the heat of his body through his pajamas.

Tsuna listened to himself as he spoke, and he realized it was true. He loved Haru. He really loved her. He didn't need to hide it. He didn't just want her to know it, he wanted everyone to know it. He wanted to share the truth with the world.

Tsuna's interrupted Haru's streak of incomprehensible happy words as he grabbed onto his shoulders. "Haru! Tommorrow I want you to tell everyone you know that we're dating. I don't care anymore. I'll tell everyone I know too. I don't want to hide it any longer."

Haru looked at Tsuna, mystified by his words. She smiled, though she seemed still dimwitted by Tsuna's sudden order. "Okay! I'll tell everyone! I'll tell them I love you and you love me and that we sleep together all the time."

"No!" Tsuna scolded her, blushing, "Don't tell them that! They'll take it the wrong way!"

"Huh…?" Haru had to think a few moments before she realized what Tsuna meant, and her face glowed red. "Oh! I… sorry…" she looked down and blushed.

Tsuna laughed a bit and Haru joined into his soft giggles. With one more congenial smile, Tsuna pressed his lips against Haru's to give her one more real kiss, then they both dozed off with arms wrapped around each other.

End

EXTRA

"You and who are WHAT?!" Gokudera hollered in disbelief.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head blushing a bit, "we've been dating for two months actually, I just hadn't told you guys." He said, avoiding Gokudera's angered eyes. "Well, I'll see you guys later." With that, he left Gokudera behind and ran ahead.

Yamamoto threw an arm around the shocked Gokudera's shoulder. "Looks like it's just you and me now." He said with a laugh.

"Get off me, baseball idiot."

____________________

**Ahahaha~**

**That sucked.**

**Seriously, I didn't like this chapter nearly as much as the last one.**

**There were so many characters to control, I'm so sorry if I made them say/do something terribly OoC x;;**

**Sorry for the light yamagoku ref in the extra, but I 3 them x3**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading the second chapter, please leave a review if you're reading on **

**I have started planning chapter 3, which will be rated at least T/PG-13. I'm trying to progress through their relationship, I just don't want to go too fast…**

**THANKS AGAIN~ **


	3. First Date

Always There ch.3

First Date

Tsuna sat at his desk and kicked his feet about underneath. His socked feet pinged against a support bar, back and fourth with a rhythm. His school slippers sat on the floor under the desk.

The young mafia boss peered over to Gokudera's desk, then Yamamoto's. Neither of his comrades had arrived to class that day. The last time he had seen them was that morning when he relayed the news that he and Haru were dating.

Tsuna expected Gokudera to be upset, but Yamamoto was another thing. He was the cool headed kid in the group, Tsuna had gone as far to expect Yamamoto to drag Gokudera to class whether he liked it or not. Now he sat in the room with neither of them.

His unsure, but bored eyes, flicked across to the other side of the room. They fell upon Kyoko Sasagawa, whom only three months ago, Tsuna would have turned down all his plans to go out on a short dinner date with. Haru was that girl now.

Tsuna turned his view back to the front of the class, but not his attention. He stared off into his mind. A date? Had he a Haru gone on a _real_ date yet? Of coarse not. He had been too paranoid about the mafia and Gokudera's temper and another multitude of weak excuses to take the chance of them both being seen together. The closest thing to a date they had experienced together was hiding out on the school roof, or Haru eating dinner with Tsuna's family; Family of coarse meaning his mom and a bunch of foreign children to whom he was completely unrelated.

Tsuna gave out a long, heavy sigh.

Tsuna leaned against his shoe locker after class, balancing his left side against it as he pulled his right shoe on. He wobbled a bit, but managed and fall back onto both his feet, tapping his toes against the ground and making sure the shoes were on comfortably. He wanted to run straight to Haru's school and walk home with her, but he realized that he needed to deal with some other things first. Yamamoto and Gokudera mainly.

They had never shown up to class, and Tsuna blamed him self for sullying their attendance, though neither of them had been perfect. So, with both of them in mind, Tsuna trotted out of the school, until a familiar female voice cut him short.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called, running up behind the brown haired school kid. She was low on breath. her?

"What is it Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked, turning around to face her. "You look out of breath. Are you alright?"

"Haah…" Kyoko sighed a bit, catching her breath; "I was calling you since you left class Tsuna-kun. You seem so distracted. Are _you_ alright?"

"Eh?!" Tsuna looked back at the school, he could still see it, but they were both easily 3 blocks away. "I-I'm sorry Kyoko-chan! I was just, not paying attention. It's nothing to worry about." Tsuna laughed uneasily, and scratched the back of his head.

"Is that…. My fault?" Kyoko asked, a guilty pain in her voice.

"Eh? What do you mean Kyoko-chan? How could that be your fault?" Tsuna was very confused now, thoughts banged around in his head, but none made any sense.

"Well, today, I saw you staring at me, and then when you looked away you sighed. I thought you were thinking about three months ago…when I…turned you down." Kyoko looked to her feet sadly.

Tsuna's attention was caught. He hadn't at all realized that she had seen him peering at her? And had his sigh been so obvious? "N-No! That's definitely not it! It's definitely not your fault." Tsuna called, trying to throw off her suspicions as much as possible. "Though I admit that the rejection changed my life to some extent," He continued, Kyoko looked up as he spoke to her, "but it's all for the better. After all, now I have Haru."

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked, her attention caught and face filled with curiosity.

_Oh no._ Tsuna thought, _Haru hasn't told her yet?_ Of coarse she hadn't, why would Kyoko be worrying like this if she had? Kyoko had been in class all day with him. She never would have ad the chance. Tsuna's head started spinning trying to think of how to explain the yet unmentioned about the new couple. He soon found, he didn't have to.

"Tsuna-saaaan~~!" Haru's voice cried out from at the end of the block. The thunder of feet quickly came closer and closer, and before he could turn around, Tsuna had a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and Haru bouncing up and throwing all her weight onto his back. "Tsuna-san didn't come to get Haru, so Haru came to get you!!" she chirped excitedly.

Tsuna wobbled about until Haru let herself down to her own feet again, so that she wasn't weighing down Tsuna, since they weighed almost the same in kilograms. Haru giggled and rubbed her cheek affectionately against Tsuna, though he was embarrassed by her open, public affection for him

A girly laughter caught their attention. Kyoko was giggled at the both of them. "You two are so cute. Almost like a couple." She giggled out.

"Almost?" they both asked at the same time. Kyoko looked curious again.

Haru and Tsuna whispered to each other, avoiding Kyoko's gaze. "Tsuna-san, haven't you told her yet?" "I thought you were gonna tell her." "Haru hasn't had the chance yet." "Neither have I!"

They both looked back to Kyoko blushing, holding each other's hands, though it was nearly a death grip. "Kyoko!" Tsuna said with all his courage, which wasn't a lot, as he was sweating bullets, "Haru and I are dating now. We have been for two months."

"Ah!" Kyoko squealed in surprise, her hair nearly shooting up, though the shock might have been more over Tsuna's sudden volume, then the announcement. "Oh. Oh I see." Kyoko's shocked face turned to a lighthearted smile, "Well that makes me feel much better. I know how much Haru likes you, Tsuna-kun. I know you'll both be very happy."

The young couple was left with red faces.

Tsuna walked home with Haru, their hands clasped together. The sun was starting to go down, Tsuna would have to wait on checking in on Gokudera and Yamamoto. The next day would be the weekend, so he decided he would wait until Monday to see if they came to class then.

Right now he had more pressing matters in his mind. The word "dating" kept bouncing back and fourth in his skull. The word implied they were a couple, but it also implied something more literal. They should be going on _dates_.

Haru had never said anything about it. She always seemed happy as long as they were together, but Tsuna couldn't help wondering if it bothered her at all. Any normal girl would want to go out on dates with her boyfriend; to the movies, out to dinner, anything. Though he admitted that Haru was not the definition of a "normal" girl, but that was no excuse for her to miss out.

Haru stopped in front of her house and released Tsuna's hand, ready to say to goodbyes and race in for dinner, but Tsuna grabbed her arm. "Hahi?"

"Haru, do you wanna go out together tomorrow?" He asked directly, trying to catch her eye as she turned around.

"Hahi? Like, on a date, Tsuna-san?" she asked, blushing just a bit.

"Well, yeah." Tsuna responded, trying to avoid eye contact, now embarrassed.

"Haru would LOVE TO!" she squealed and glomped Tsuna, almost knocking his over. "Haru wants to go to the movies and to a pretty diner and to the amusement park and to Disney land and to a pet shop and to—"

"One at a time Haru!" Tsuna interrupted her rant, "we'll have more then one date before the end of forever."

"The amusement park!" Haru decided very quickly, "Pick me up at nine! In the morning!" She grabbed Tsuna by the back of his head and pulled him into a wet, clumsy kiss, before spinning around and running into her yard, "I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna-san! I love you!"

Tsuna was left in a daze.

The next morning, Tsuna wake up early to shower and eat before Lambo woke up to ruin his breakfast. He didn't have any specifically "date-like" clothes, but made due with a green and yellow shirt, and a form fit pair of blue jeans. He strutted down the stairs to leave just as Nana woke up to make breakfast for the kids.

"Iyaa… Tsuna? Why are you up so early?" she yawned.

Tsuna was already turning the doorknob. "I've gotta date with Haru. Gotta run. See you tonight mom." And with that he was out the door.

"A…date?" Nana asked sheepishly.

Tsuna turned the corner towards Haru's house, as if it were just another day. He tried not to let the fact that it was a date day weigh on his mind too much. He reached Haru's house gate and lifted his hand to ring the bell.

"No need Tsuna-san! Haru's here! Catch!" Tsuna heard his girlfriend call from the other side of the brick gate. _Catch?_ Tsuna repeated is his head, until a shadow loomed over him. He looked up at Haru, standing on her gate, and then watched as she leapt down in his direction. "Hiiiiiiiii!!" Tsuna cried out and ran under her to catch her. "Haru! You're wearing a skirt!" he scolded her just before she landed in his arms.

Tsuna's knees buckled under the extra weight and he toppled over. Haru sat clumsily on his lap and giggled a bit, scratching the back of her head. "I guess that was a dumb idea, huh?"

Tsuna looked at Haru to scold her again, but forgot the angry words when he saw her outfit. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank-top, layered over with a light pink jacket, and a billowing pink skirt that ended at her knees. She was sitting on his lap open kneed and he could almost see her panties if he really squinted.

"Tsuna-san?" Haru peeped, "Tsuna-san you're blushing."

"Eh? Ah! Haru get up!" He ordered her, trying to keep his eyes away from her skirt. He had never seen her wear anything so… well… _girly_.

Haru laughed and bounced backwards to her feet. She grabbed Tsuna's hands and dragged him up with her. As Tsuna came to his feet, he wrapped his arms around Haru and pulled her into a lip lock. Haru froze with surprise, then melted into it and tilted her head back to enjoy it. Seconds felt like hours to Haru, and when their lips broke, she hid her blushing face in Tsuna's arms. "Tsuna-san. The date hasn't even started yet." She mumbled, biting her lip a bit.

"Sorry." Tsuna laughed, a bit embarrassed himself, "but you just look so cute today. I've never seen you wear anything like this."

Haru smiled and popped her head out of her hiding place. "Isn't it cute? Kyoko-chan helped me pick it out!" Haru pushed off of him and spun around in circles, letting Tsuna get a 360 view of her, and letter her skirt spin up. Tsuna thought he saw a peak of white panties again. He shook his head trying not to stare only under her skirt.

Tsuna was caught by surprise when Haru grabbed his wrist. "C'mon Tsuna! The amusement park opened twenty minutes ago! We gotta go go go!!" she cheered and began dragging him down the street. Tsuna caught up and ran beside her so he wouldn't be caught staring under her skirt again.

Once at the amusement park, Tsuna and Haru had the time of their lives. Haru screamed in his ear on the roller coaster, though of coarse, Tsuna screamed louder. They rested their screamed out throats on the ferris wheel, then bashes each other in bumper cars. Haru won three plush rabbits in a gun and target game, and gave one to Tsuna since he hadn't been good enough to win anything.

After hours of fun, Haru sat on a bench resting while Tsuna bought them ice cream from a vendor only a few yards away.

Haru rested her head on her shoulders, and gave a sigh. She felt a cold chill near her chin and looked up to see two ice cream cones in front of her. "Vanilla or strawberry?" Tsuna asked.

"Strawberry!" Haru chirped, and bit into the ice cream before even taking it from him. Tsuna laughed and sat down next to her.

Haru mouthed at her ice cream and sat her head on Tsuna's shoulder. "I've never had so much fun in one day Tsuna-san." She sighed blissfully.

"Same here," Tsuna agreed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Eeep!" Haru squeaked. Tsuna leapt in surprise, and looked to see Haru and dropped some ice cream onto her chest. "Oooooh! It's cold cold cold!" she squeaked helplessly.

Tsuna stared at the pink blob of cream on her chest for a moment, judging whether the thought in his head should be expressed in public. He decided they weren't but he couldn't manage to control his actions.

Tsuna, pushed back Haru's frantic hands, bent his head down, and licked up the ice cream from her breast. Haru's face became frozen, stunned, and tomato red. Tsuna looked back up to her, also blushing, but not quite as red, and licked ice cream off his lips.

Haru tried to utter out some words, but couldn't manage to. She threw her ice cream over the back of the bench and pulled her knees up to hide her face in them.

"I-I'm sorry Haru!" Tsuna cried out guiltily and hugged onto her.

It couldn't have been so weird. A bad idea to try it in public, but Tsuna was a healthy middle school boy. He had a cute girlfriend. It was normal to have thoughts like the ones he was having now.

Tsuna peaked down at Haru's lifted legs on the bench. _White with pink stripes this time_. He thought to himself.

Tsuna blushed madly trying to burn his lecherous thoughts, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to have sex with this girl.

_______________

**Okay sooo… it suddenly turned PG-13 in the last like 4 paragraphs!!!!**

**Gaaah! Was that too OoC?! **

**Siiigh**

**Anyway~ next chapter will prolly have smut in it x;;**

**Ah! And what happened with Yama and Gokkun?**

**Actually, I'm gonna make a separate fic about that ^^;; a 8059 one**

**I don't wanna post it as a chapter here because since this is a het fic, I'm thinking some fans wouldn't appreciate the yaoi.**

**Oh! And fun fact! Haru weighs exactly a half a kilo less and is a half cm shorter then Tsuna! Isn't that cute 3 **

**I kinda wish he were shorter lololol**

**Aaaanyway~**

**No Lambo that chap :**

**Anyway! Read and review! ILU! C U l8r!**


	4. Dog Days of Summer

Always there 4

**Hi guys! I'm finally back with another chapter! I promised smut, so here it is! I can't promise that it'll be amazing ;A; BUT TRY TO HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN MEEEE!!**

**(oh yeahs, disclaimer : I DUN OWN KHR OR ANY CHARACTERS. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE AN AMAZING LOVE SHAPE OF COUPLES AND IT WOULD BE SO SHOUJU EVEN I WOULDN'T READ IT!)**

It was hot.

That's all Tsuna could think, sitting on the couch in Haru's family's living room, with the fan on next to his head, Tsuna could only think about how hot it was in and out of the house.

It was the right smack dab in the middle of summer, and temperatures ha reached over 100 degrees Fahrenheit. It was advised for all people to stay indoors and keep well hydrated. At least that's what he had heard on his stereo this morning when wit woke him up.

Despite the warnings however, he had walked down to Haru's house, and was now sitting lazily on her couch, with her sitting next to him. Just as hot, just as bored, but somehow managing to entertain herself.

The so called "entertainment" was Haru running a finger down Tsuna's forehead, down his nose, over his cheeks, and right around his lips. When he opened his mouth, her finger hopped away and restarted its route.

Tsuna sighed very lightly, then decided he might as well play along a little further, and see what Haru would do if he kept his mouth shut.

Her finger started its trail. Top of his forehead, between his eyes, over the crook of his nose, down over his nostril, over his left cheek, then to his lips. He did his best not to respond. Her finger circled his lips. Slowly, the circles became smaller, until she ran her index finger lightly over his bottom lip, then, with a sudden jerk that could have surprised a magician, pulled his jaw down and open and threw her mouth over his.

Tsuna gave a slight moan of surprise, but didn't fight in the least. He closed his eyes and felt Haru inch into his lap, until her knees were on each side of him on the couch and her chest was pressed against his.

Haru moved her tongue through Tsuna's mouth, meeting his, swirling around it. Tsuna ran a hand up Haru's back and she gave a small jump of surprise, their teeth clacked together and they both leapt back from each other's mouths.

"Where'd that come from, Haru?" Tsuna asked, returning to sanity after Haru's sexy kiss. Haru almost seemed to ignore him as she rubbed at her chin lightly. Tsuna pulled her a little closer with his hand behind her back, but Haru pushed off of him a few inches.

"Haru is hot…" she mumbled, pulling her tank top away from her skin, exposing her chest and purple bra. She waved a hand lightly over it, and sighed.

Tsuna's face burned a little hotter then the temperature was already causing it to. He had a perfect view of her breasts. "Ha-Haru…" he stuttered, not even attempting not to stare.

"Hahi?" Haru asked, and looked to Tsuna's face. She followed his dilated eyes to her chest, then, with an embarrassed squeak, dropped her tank tap back into place. "S-Sorry, Tsuna-saaan!" she squealed, and collapsed onto him. "But Haru is just sooo hot…"

Tsuna laughed uneasily, "I know. It's alright Haru. I'm just as hot."

Haru puffed up a cheek in agitation, and sat up, looking at Tsuna disapprovingly. "Tsuna-san is a guy. Guys can take off their shirts and walk around in public any time. It's not so easy for girls. So Tsuna-san shouldn't complain." She told him.

It wasn't usual for Haru to gripe at him like so, which made him think the heat was really getting to her. However, he figured to was getting to him in other ways, when he thought _No one else is here. You could take off your clothes too…_ He almost said it too. But swallowed it back, knowing that would make everything too awkward.

"But no one else is here at Haru's house…"

Tsuna looked up to his girlfriend's face quickly. His words were coming out of her mouth. Except now they were her words. She couldn't possibly be thinking the same as he was.

Haru crossed her arms and took the opposite sides of her tank top's bottom, before pulling the sleeveless shirt off over her head, completely exposing her purple bra-covered breasts completely. Tsuna's eyes nearly leapt from their sockets.

She was _definitely _thinking the same thing he was.

Haru pouted as she found Tsuna was much too distracted by her stripping to do his own. So she grabbed his t-shirts bottom and pulled it half way up for him blocking his eyes from her newly uncovered skin.

Tsuna fumbled about trying to figure out why his vision had turned black, an d realized it was the fault of his own black shirt. He quickly pulled it the rest of the way over his head and threw it over the couch. Before he got another look, however, Haru collapsed back onto him.

"That's a little better…" Haru sighed, as the cool air from the fan cooled her uncovered back.

_For you maybe…_ Tsuna thought. For him, it was worse. They were both half naked. On her couch. Alone. Every thought that swam through his mind made him feel hotter and hotter.

Haru nestled her chin into Tsuna's neck, then rubbed cheeks with him. "Hahi?" she questioned, and sat up again. "Are you sweating…Tsuna-san?" She was surprised by Tsuna's bright red face, and his hands he had pulled to the side, as he tried to control them. "Is something wrong, Tsuna-san?"

There was something wrong alright, something wrong with Haru's head! What did she expect him to do when she revealed so much skin to him.

Haru leapt in surprise as Tsuna grabbed his warm hands around her waist. "Haru… Do you remember at the park… when I… when I licked the ice cream from your…chest?" He asked, trying to choose his words gently.

Haru's face began to burn too as she remembered. "…yeah…" she squeaked.

"Well…" Tsuna paused, trying to find the right way to say what he was thinking, "It's when you do things like this that… makes me want to do that sort of thing again."

Haru looked down, her whole face as red as Tsuna's had just been. "…Would that 'sort of thing'…help cool Tsuna-san down?" she asked. Though she felt she knew the answer.

_Actually, it'll do the complete opposite._ Tsuna thought, "Not exactly… but… It might feel better then this kind of heat."

Tsuna clenched Haru's thighs a little tighter as she thought in silence. Sure, she was turning him on like a light switch, but he didn't want to do anything without Haru agreeing. He didn't want to enjoy anything she _wouldn't._

Haru ran a hand down Tsuna's neck and over his left shoulder blade, then slowly lowered her lips to his. Without question, Tsuna took her kiss. It was a shy kiss, much unlike their earlier one. But after one kiss, Haru planted another to his lips again, then to his nose, them she poked his nose with hers. "Okay." She said softly.

That was all Tsuna needed. He ran his right hand swiftly up her back and caught her at the back of her neck. Before Haru had time to response, Tsuna pulled her lips back to his and mouthed roughly upon them. Haru quickly opened her mouth and joined in. Tongues caused friction as they met, teeth clacked, breath huffed, and hands moved about one another.

Just as Haru released herself from Tsuna's kiss, she felt his thumb pop the clip on the back of her bra, and it slipped forward onto her shoulders.

Tsuna was running on his instincts now. He ran a finger over Haru's breast, she stiffened under his touch. That was a good reaction, right?

Haru ran her lips over Tsuna's ear and then down his neck, softly sucking at it. Tsuna gave a soft grunt, then continued to fondle her breasts softly with his hands. When he pinches her nipple, she bit his neck lightly. Tsuna grunted again. Haru was beginning to like those grunts.

She began to copy him to the best of her knowledge, and ran her thumb roughly over Tsuna's bare nipple. He curved under her touch, and her rubbed harder.

Haru bent into Tsuna's touch. As one of his hands busily pulled and pinched at her nipple, the other ran along the rim of her skirt. A skirt. She'd made it too easy for him, but then again, maybe she'd done it on purpose.

Tsuna ran his hand up her skirt and cupper her ass in his hand. Haru yelped, and pressed her body against him, so that her bare chest squished against his.

"Haru?" Tsuna questioned. Was he moving to fast for her, his mind began to scramble as he suddenly worried that this was all a bad idea.

She quietly sat in his lap. She felt hot, and weird. But not a bad weird. She imagined this was the way Tsuna felt whenever he was peering up her skirt. Though she never said anything, she'd noticed he did it _a lot._ Her panties were wet and mushy, and Tsuna's lap was hard and hot. She had a good idea why. She has a good idea what would happen next too. Haru took a deep breath.

"I love you." Haru whispered in her hot breath against Tsuna's ear.

It was as if she'd given him permission to have his way with her. And that was all he needed.

Haru felt herself lifted up and thrown onto the couch, before she saw Tsuna above. She watched with eyes half closed as he slid a hand up her skirt, then pulled her wet panties down to her ankles. He seemed a little surprised by them, but continued as he unzipped his pants and let them and his boxers fall to his own ankles.

Tsuna crawled over Haru, and bent his head down to kiss her lips once again. "Are you sure you're okay with this Haru? I don't want you to regret it." He told her softly.

Haru grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and pulled him into another, hot, sexy kiss of hers. Tsuna didn't wait for a verbal answer, that was all the approval he needed.

With his hands at her waist, Tsuna thrusted into Haru. She bit his lip before snapping her head back with a moan of his name. Tsuna thought he would come just at the sound of it.

Haru bit her lip, and gasped at the sudden pain inside of her, but after Tsuna thrusted again, and a few gasps later, the pain quickly ebbed away and turned into pleasure. Tsuna grunted softly, with each uneven thrust. Haru squirmed clumsily under him, trying to keep up with his pace. Tsuna held her at the shoulders to keep her aligned with him, and his thrusts soon became steadier.

Haru panted with ecstasy and found herself rubbing her thumbs over Tsuna's nipples again, causing his breathing to become even rougher then it was.

Tsuna clenched Haru's shoulders tighter as he felt himself reaching his limit. Haru moaned again, squirmed under her grasp, and then instinctually thrusted upward as Tsuna thrusted downward into her.

Tsuna grunted long and hard as he bursted inside of Haru. Haru's eyes flashed open she gasped, her back arching, as Tsuna's release triggered her own, and her cum erupted around Tsuna's cock.

Tsuna collapsed onto Haru and they both panted, holding each other. Haru whimpered softly until Tsuna sat up and pulled his weight from her. Haru sat up slowly and rested her head of his shoulder. "Tsuna-san… I'm even hotter now…" she whined.

Tsuna laughed, still high sex.

"Let's go take a shower." Haru stood up.

"…huh what?!"

**That was so bad I wanted to kill myself Dx**

**But maybe you guys like it. That's what counts.**

**If you did, then read and review**

**And tell me if I should right more, maybe even throw in some ideas. I'm up for new ideas. ttyl**


	5. Addicted

Always There, Ch 5. Addicted

Brown eyes stared across the table at Tsuna; Him eating his rice, his hair all a mess, his eyes wide open, his mouth full of un-chewed food as he ate as quick as he could, his lips…

Haru caught herself staring at Tsuna's lips again. She blushed and shook her head to turn away. What was she thinking? In his house, at his breakfast table? Her head was in the wrong place.

"Eeh, Haru-chan? Aren't you hungry" Nana's voice interrupted her wandering mind.

"Ha-Hahi?" Haru came back to reality and found her own bowl of rice was sitting in front of her untouched.

"You coming over so early was a surprise," Nana continued, "but there's plenty enough to share. You should eat up. An energetic girl like you needs a full belly."

"O-Of coarse!" Haru stuttered, and laughed her embarrassment off the best she could, "thank you!"

"_Coming over so early"_, yeah right. Nana must shave slept like a rock last night to not have known Haru had stayed the night—in Tsuna's room. Again.

How many nights had this been now? How many times had she crawled through his window in the middle of the night in the last week, and gotten then both out of their clothes? She'd lost count.

Tsuna sat up from the table as Lambo leapt up to finish off whatever food the boy had left in his bowl. "I better go or I'll be late again." He yawned.

Yawning because Haru hadn't leapt him sleep of coarse. She kept telling herself these things, but it didn't seem to stop her.

"Are you coming, Haru?" Tsuna asked.

Haru quickly looked away from Tsuna's butt, and back to his face as he turned to her. "Oh! Of coarse!" Haru said, and shoveled a few chopstick-fulls of rice into her face before leaping up to let Lambo finish the rest. "Wait up Tsuna-san!"

Haru grabbed onto Tsuna's hand as they both made their way to the door.

"You kids be good. I'll see you tonight, Tsuna-kun." Nana chanted. Haru made sure to smile without blushing to much. Nana wouldn't know that "be good" sounded like a scolding to Haru.

"Yeah. See you tonight Mom." Tsuna said, obviously oblivious to all that was going on in Haru's head. He clenched her hand a little harder as he closed the door behind them, and then kissed her head gently.

Haru blushed, and reached for his other hand. Once, that was more then enough for Haru. Now she could never get enough of Tsuna.

She was addicted.

"Haru doesn't know what to do, Kyoko-chan!" Haru cried out to her best friend, as she sat with Kyoko and Hana in the school garden during Namimori's lunch break. Haru's lunch break was longer then theirs, so she always had time to run to Namimori, eat lunch, hang out with Tsuna, and get back before her own break ended.

"What do you mean, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked with a laugh, then took a bite of her sandwich.

"Haru's always thinking about Tsuna-san! Even when I'm with Tsuna-san, I think about Tsuna-san more! I think about him in good ways, and bad ways, and dirty bad ways, and Tsuna-san isn't sleeping enough art night because of Haru!"

Kyoko's face glowed red at Haru's words and Hana coughed up the juice that she nearly breathed in because of Haru's shocking words.

"Haru-chan and Tsuna-kun… have done those… kind of things?" Kyoko asked with a still, very red, face.

"Almost every night! And sometimes it's not even during the night! One time during lunch break we ran into the broom clos—"

"Please, both of you. Stop. Talking." Hana interrupted Haru's ever more embarrassing blabber. "Now seriously, what is the problem?"

"Haru is addicted to Tsuna-san…" Haru answered with a red face to match Kyoko's, then shoved a hotdog-octopus into her mouth.

Hana sighed. "If you're really having trouble containing yourself, you should talk to Sawada about it. Now scar Kyoko with stories of your sex lives."

Kyoko threw up her hands trying to deny such claims, but couldn't seem to find any words.

Hana patted Kyoko's head, and the red-head calmed down, then she continued. "Seriously, hasn't Sawada noticed anything?"

"Tsuna-san is very oblivious." Haru mumbled, chopsticks still in her mouth.

"Which is why you're made for each other…" Hana sighed again. "Okay, really. The boys are on break to. You should go talk to him. Right now! Get up! Get outta here!"

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am!" Haru leapt to her feet and saluted Hana, who was shooing her away with her hands, then spun around and ran for the nearest door of Namimori Middle.

Haru walked the halls towards Tsuna's classroom and thought about exactly what to say to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, I'm addicted to your—" no… "Tsuna-san, I can't stop staring at your—" …no probably not that either. "Tsuna-san, my dad says I'm too young to be needing to take birth control!" …maybe. But that wasn't really the problem.

She reached the classroom still unsure what to say, but when she reached to push open the door, she heard Tsuna's voice.

"Uugh… I'm too tired to eat. Maybe I'll skip next period and nap on the roof…" He yawned. Haru frowned.

"Jyuudaime! You've been sleeping during class all week! Haven't you been able to sleep at night?" Gokudera howled worriedly. Haru peaked through the door window to see Tsuna scrunching up and covering his ears from his friends bellowing voice.

"It's not that I can't sleep… Just… I don't…" Tsuna said, trying to dodge the question.

"Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed and smacked Tsuna on the back from the chair beside him. "Have you been playing a video game all night lately? An RPG? Or a sports game?"

"Not exactly a… video game." Tsuna mumbled, looking away from them to hide his suspicious looking face.

_Not exactly a __**video game?**__ Hmph! What's that supposed to mean?_ Haru thought with a pout, but continued eavesdropping.

"I know what it's been!" Gokudera growled, "that _stupid_ girl has been keeping you awake all night!"

Tsuna leapt up. He'd been found out. He started sweating and tried to think of something to say. "No um, well, yeah, it's Haru, but—hey! Don't call Haru stupid!" He tried to change the subject.

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna densely as Gokudera's eyes drilled holes into his head.

"What could you two be doing all night that you don't sleep, though, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna wished he hadn't.

"Oh, he's blushing. Ahaha." Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera's face changed red, then blue, then purple, then when it seemed like he was going to vomit, his hole head burned with anger. "THAT STUPID GIRL DOESN'T LET YOU SLEEP EVERY NIGHT FOR HER DIRTY LITTLE FANTASIES?" He shouted. Tsuna tired to cut in, but Gokudera was on a rant now. "That dumb girl! I knew she was no good for you Jyuudaime! I bet she crawls in your window or something! That's breaking and entering you know? That's not the point! I bet that girl couldn't last a week without sleeping with you Jyuudaime!"

Everyone's face turned red, even Gokudera's, when he finally said it out loud. The room fell silent with embarrassment.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" The sound of Haru's voice and the door slamming open broke the silence in a heart beat. "Haru will show you! I won't even KISS Tsuna-san! For a whole week! Then you'll eat your words!"

"Ha-Haru!" Tsuna leapt from his chair, ready to run over to her and talk her down.

"I'd like to see you try!" Gokudera snorted.

"You will! Haru will when this bet and when she does, you'll grovel at my feet and say 'Dear Haru-sama, how could I ever doubt you!'" Haru demanded.

Everyone stared at Haru, wondering if she was serious.

"AND YOU'LL DO IT IN A MAID'S DRESS!" She shouted as a finisher and then ran off.

"H-Haru!" Tsuna shouted and ran after her, even though he knew there wasn't enough time in break to ever catch her now.

"Ahaha. I hope she wins." Yamamoto said.

"What the—shut the hell up idiot! There's no way she's winning!" Gokudera barked and kicked Yamamoto's chair over.

Haru sat on her bedroom floor in her nightgown, her hair down and her cheeks puffed up as she thought.

"Haru agreed to something ridiculous… but she can do it." She told herself, "I only said I wouldn't kiss him, but obviously is covers anything further… But I can still hug him and hold his hands and stuff. It'll be fine."

Haru flipped her toes around as she sighed. "I hope…"

Haru was already loosing hope nearing the end of day three. Day one had been just fine. She greeted Tsuna at his door, walked to school with him, napped with him during lunch break, and even made sure he went to class before leaving to go back to school.

Day two had gone fairly the same, except she'd found herself staring at the nape of Tsuna's neck when he napped with his head on her shoulder.

Now on day three, she was back to square one. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She sat across from him at his desk, as he sloppily ate the bento she'd brought him, and chatted it up with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Which the latter of kept glaring over to her every time her eyes wandered. She said she wouldn't kiss him, not not _think_ about kissing him.

Haru's eyes traced his lips, the collar of his shirt, and his tie, which she was dying to rip off of him. Her eyes wandered down his chest and then were blocked off by the desk. She was tempted to lean over the desk and get a better look at what her eyes were searching for, but that was what her hormones _wanted_ her to do. And she couldn't very well listen to those.

Haru sighed, "Haru's going to head back now." She said, scooting her chair back and standing up.

"Eh, but you've only been here for fifteen minutes." Tsuna said, and stood up from his chair.

Haru's eyes fells straight to his crotch, then shot back up to his face, as her own face glowed a little red. She'd guessed Gokudera had noticed, from his twitching eyebrow.

"I know, but um, Haruuuu… needs to study for a test! Yes that's it! Haru forgot her noted in her desk, so she better go back now. Ahaha~" She laughed and blabbered brainlessly and ran for the door.

"Ah… alright. Are you still going to walk home with me?" Tsuna asked, as his heart sank into his stomach.

"Um. I dunno yet. I'll text you! Bai bai Tsuna-saaan~" Haru chirped and she ran out the door and down the hall.

Unknowingly, her pout and Tsuna's matched perfectly.

Around noon on day five of the bet, Haru sat on her bed with her knees pulled up against her chest, and her head resting on them. Her stomach was spinning and her head was full of empty thoughts and her heart felt blank.

"Haru think if there really is lovesickness, this is what it feels like…" She said to herself.

She had called into school sick that morning, but hadn't told anyone else but her father she had stayed home.

She hadn't walked home with Tsuna that day, and had completely avoided him yesterday. She felt so lonely now, but if she even walked close to his house, or Namimori Middle, she could swear she could smell his scent. He was intoxicating. And just thinking about him made her want him. And when she told herself she couldn't have him, she got lonelier.

"This is just like before…" Haru mumbled to herself. "Like when Tsuna-san still liked Kyoko, so Haru couldn't have him no matter what… but ten times as sucky."

Haru flopped down onto her bed and sniffled. "I miss Tsuna-san." She mumbled into her pillow and let the cotton soak in her tears.

"Haru, you have a visitor." Her father called up the stairs to her room.

"A visitor?" Haru sniffled, and wiped her eyes. No one should have known that she was at home right now. She heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs, towards her room, and she moved towards the door, but it swung open before she reached it.

"I knew you'd be here." Tsuna said, closing and locking her door behind him.

"Tsu-Tsuna-san!" Haru gasped, her eyes flicking all over the place—All over him. He was sweating, out of breath, his necktie was half untied and his clothes disheveled. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be. I…" She pulled down at the over sized shirt she'd decided to wear to bed the night before, and not changed out of. "I'm not decent… and… I shouldn't be near you right now…"

Her mouth was saying one thing, but her eyes said another as she kept, mentally, feeling him up. "How did you even know I was home?"

"'Shouldn't be near you…' I knew you were here because I know you at least that well." Tsuna said, and stepped closer to her. "I _am_ your boyfriend, aren't I?"

Haru mind told her to step back, but she couldn't actually get herself to. Tsuna seemed upset. Not quite angry, but at least off-put. "Tsuna-san… of coarse you're my—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Tsuna had stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He placed his forehead against hers and whispered her name onto her lips.

"Tsuna-san…" Haru clenched onto a fistful of his shirt. It was too late now.

Tsuna pushed his lips onto Haru's and she melted into him; wrapping her arms around his neck, running hands through her hair, pressing her body closer to his, and gasping into his mouth as his tongue met hers.

Tsuna threw his weight onto Haru and they both tumbled onto her bed, as Tsuna crawled overtop of her.

"Tsuna-san…" Haru mumbled sheepishly, and clung onto his arm as he loomed over her. "We can't…"

"It's just a stupid bet, Haru." Tsuna whined, seeming to return to his normal self.

"No… not that I mean…" Haru's eyes shifted towards the door. "My dad will definitely hear us." Her cheeks burned coyly.

"Oh… Oh right." Tsuna said. Honestly, he hadn't thought that far. He just wanted to get Haru out of her room, walk back to school with him, maybe. He really just wanted to see her. But when he saw her wearing just a nightshirt and such a sad expression, his hormones had gotten the better of him.

"But…" Haru started, and drew Tsuna's attention back to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Haru really can't wait any longer."

"Wait, but—" Tsuna couldn't think of much to say as Haru rubbed her knee against his crotch.

"My dad already knows I'm having sex. He'll give me a stern talking to later but… I'm addicted to you Tsuna-san…" She said honestly, trying not to blush. Tsuna's face was already five shades of red. "Besides, Tsuna-san." She added, "You're drooling."

"Ah. Ahaha." Tsuna laughed and moved in to kiss her again.

Haru pulled him down into her mouth and kissed him passionately, running her tongue over his teeth, and dancing with his own tongue. She felt like it had been ages sense she'd taste him. She wanted to take it all in—take all of him, all over again. Her hands pushed their way through his hair and she held his head down, not letting him break away, even as breaths became shallow.

They gasped between kisses, nibbling at each other lips and sometimes clacking teeth together. Haru was exploring his mouth with her tongue again when he moaned audibly into her mouth.

"Aaahn Haru…" He gasped, finally breaking away. "I can't take it anymore."

Haru put her leg flat on the bed. She had been subconsciously rubbing at Tsuna's cock with her knee the whole time. And his zipper wasn't the only thing ready to burst now.

Haru pushed Tsuna back up into a sitting position, then reached under her pillow and pulled out a condom, before pulling down Tsuna's zipper before he could ask why she kept then _there_ of all places.

Tsuna flinched as she rolled it out over his erection, then bent down and ran her tongue over him, just to tease him.

"Haruuu!" Tsuna hissed, his head thrown back.

"Don't be so loud, Tsuna-san." She scolded him teasingly as she crawled on top of him.

"Oh yeah, like I'm the loudest one here." Tsuna said with a whine, then shoved the barely mounted Haru down onto his dick. She clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming out a moan, but it still breached through her teeth and lips. Lucky for Tsuna, Haru didn't usually wear panties to bed (something he was already quite aware of.)

"Tsuna-san!" She gasped, "That was no fair!" She had more to say in her head, but her brain was become empty of words as she rode Tsuna and he thrust into her.

Tsuna's hands crawled up her shaking thighs and he pulled her shirt off over her head. He sat up as much as he needed to until she crouched down and he could catch one of her nipples in his lip.

Haru gasped again and grinded him harder, much to his delight.

"Ahhn… no fair… Haru's lost her clothes, but Tsuna hasn't lost any…" Haru moaned, as she ran a hand over Tsuna's clothed chest.

"Tch." Tsuna blew through his teeth, and let go of Haru's nipple long enough to throw her shirt and cardigan off over his head, but nearly choking himself with his tie.

He coughed at the uncool move, and Haru pulled his tie back down onto his chest. "That can stay." She said with a intoxicated grin.

Tsuna stared up at her, then grinned back and thrust into her again. She grabbed for his shirt, but got a handful of flesh. Tsuna bit his lip as she dug her nails into his chest.

"Ah… Ah Tsuna-san… I can't… I…" She moaned, being unable to form any further words, and clenched his necktie in her hand.

"I know… Me too." He gasped, pulling her down on him as he trusted up into her.

Haru threw her head back and let out a soft, breathless, moan as she came onto him, and Tsuna followed right after her, with a short, gasping moan.

Haru sat on Tsuna's lap as they caught their breath, until Tsuna used the little strength he had left to pull her off of him.

Haru laid down beside him and curled up in his arm. He was so warm, she felt like she'd almost forgotten how warm he was.

"Sorry I made you… lose your bet." Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Nuh-uh." Haru said, snuggling her chin into the corner of his neck. "It was just a dumb bet. Haru's glad you came."

"Ahaha…" Tsuna laughed breathlessly, "it's cause… I'm addicted."

Haru blushed, then giggled softly. "Me too."

Ch 5 end.

EXTRA

"I knew you'd never make it." Gokudera growled at Haru, who sat promptly in Tsuna's lap during lunch break, feeding him bits of bento. She was practically _glowing_ with delight.

"Oh shut up." Haru said, and pointed her chopsticks at Gokudera accusingly, "I'll let you know that Tsuna-san came onto me. _Not_ the other way around."

"Wha-What?" Gokudera howled, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

"Aha… yeah." Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head.

"I think that means Gokudera lost." Haru scoffed, and folded her legs over the armrest of Tsuna's chair.

"Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed loudly. "Does that mean Gokudera's going to wear a maid's dress?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, idiot!"

EXTRA end

**Yay! I told you pestering would make me write!**

**I've been really busy lately. **

**Seriously, I shouldn't even be writing this now. It's almost four am. I finally get a day off from work, and I'm only gonna sleep five hours because I had to be a fangirly ReboTard.**

**Oh well. In general, I liked this chapter more then the last. I still feel there's a lot of OoC in it, but it doesn't bother me as much as it did in chapter 4.**

**I didn't reread this before posting, because I seriously might not have posted it if I waited till the next day (I'm reeeallly picky about my own work), so sorry for any grammatical errors you come across**

**Till next time**

**This is the Neko of OnitoNeko**

**SIGNING OFF**

**(and yes, there will be AT LEAST one more chapter. Maybe two. Idk yet.)**


End file.
